Trapped Soul
by darkWarrior101
Summary: During the battle in BD the Volturi reveal and new guard member with an unusual power. What happens when that power is used on Bella?


**I don't own Twilight.**

**This is just a little one-shot I wrote when I was bored ages ago and recently found it. So I through i'd post it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. If there are big ones let me know and I'll try and change them. Let me know what you think **

Never in my life have I ever felt like this. It felt like there was no joy, no love, no hope. There was nothing, but the darkness that was in my own mind. The mind which I was trapped in. In which I could never to escape from. It was pitch black no light what so ever. I wished for it, the light, the warmth of the sun, the colours of nature around me. Yet I knew it was impossible.

He trapped me here, in my own head and I don't even know how he did it. I thought my shield would have stopped him from attacking my mind and it did, he just trapped me there instead. The last thing I remember was Aro revealing his new guard, who grabbed me, then darkness. I have no idea what was happening now, if my family was alive or dead, if my daughter was alive or dead,or if my husband was dead or alive. I guessed that I was still alive as I was still thinking, I still had my thoughts and my feelings and at this moment in time I was scared. Scared that everything I knew would be gone, that my life would be gone before I had a chance to truly live it. Live it will my new family, my daughter and my best friend, old friends and new friends.

I would have never thought that my own mind would be as black as the deepest part of the ocean. I always thought it would be happy with vision of happy time with my family and loved ones. Off my greatest memories and achievements. No, it was dark, depressing and had this sort of deafening silence which had you want to scream and fill the space with sound so loud it would be impossible for anyone not to hear it.

Why had Aro taken us by such surprise with this new guard? How did we not think of what he might be able to do? Why did we become so confident in our ability to win? We're we too confident? I wish we had done something else. Gone to them and explained. No, what I should have done is caught up with Irina that first day she saw Renesmee playing in the snow. Looking back there was so much we could have done. So much we should have done. So much that could have stopped all this from happening.

"Bella..."

That startled me. It was a familiar voice, but only one I had just heard. It was his voice, the one who locked me here, here in my own mind. A prisoner in my own mind, my own thoughts and my own feelings. A mind that felt now, ice cold.

"I'm sorry..."

'For what' I thought though as I was trapped in my head I don't know if I thought it or said it.

"I didn't know... I just follow orders..."

If there was one thing I knew, and I don't know from where, it was that orders prevent freedom, especially to a vampire.

"I understand... I'm sorry... Be free..."

That was all I heard as light, white light appeared before me.

Snow was the first thing I saw. Pure white snow, as if it had just been washed. I looked up again to see the angry face of Aro, the bored face of Marcus and the smirking face of Caius. His look seemed to say 'I told you so' and was directed at Aro.

"What is the meaning of this." He shouted as I guess he had seen my return to the living world instead of the world of my mind.

"She is pure," the newborn who trapped me said, "I saw no reason to trap her in her mind forever if she has done nothing wrong." He told him before turning to me and bowing his head.

"She created this abomination!"

"No she gave birth to this miracle," he said calmly walking over to Renesmee taking her hands. "This wonderful miracle." He said again. To the shock of everyone he walked to Marcus as placed something, which a moment ago had been round his neck in to his hand. "I can not be apart of your guard anymore, thus I cannot keep this either." He said walking over to Carlisle. "May I stay with you till I know what I am to do?" He asked to which Carlisle nodded. Nodding back he turned walked towards me and for a reason I did not understand, stood next to me as the Volturi decided what to do.

In the end they left, leaving my family, my daughter and myself in peace along sigh my old and new friends.

I never learned what that newborn truly did to me. He said he couldn't say, only that I had to trust that all he did was lock me away and look into my soul. No one truly knew what happened only that for sometime I up just went quiet. My eyes had no light or life to them. Nothing at all, it was as if I were an empty shell in which my soul had left. I suppose it had in a way and it is something I would not wish on to my worst enemy.


End file.
